No Salão Comunal
by FabriiciioReiiz
Summary: Harry estava sozinho no salão comunal, pensando... Enquanto isso a chuva continuava a assolar os terrenos da escola impiedosamente. Hermione volta de sua ronda noturna, para a supresa de Harry. Sozinhos, no meio da madrugada, no Salão Comunal...


**NO SALÃO COMUNAL**

Era a sexta-feira do que parecia ser a semana mais fria da temporada, já passava de meia noite e todos já estavam recolhidos ao aconchego de suas camas, exceto por Harry. Este jazia literalmente largado entre as almofadas de um dos aconchegantes estofados que havia no Salão Comunal de Grifinória.

Seus olhos jaziam presos à pouca luz que a lareira lhe fornecia, entretanto sua mente vagava perdida pelos terrenos de Hogwarts que vinham sendo castigados brutalmente pela chuva incessante que não dava o menor sinal de trégua durantes os dias que se passavam.

A lareira ainda continuava ali, as chamas trepidando incansavelmente forneciam um agradável calorzinho que estivera sendo o melhor companheiro de Harry, desde que o mesmo chegara esbravejando maldições contra o detestável professor Severus Snape de que, infelizmente assumira o posto de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas este ano, já fazia cerca de duas horas que isso ocorrera. 

Achava estranho que não estivesse se sentindo tão exausto quanto imaginara que se sentiria, a julgar pelo dia cheio que tivera: Duas aulas de Transfiguração com a profª Mcgonnagall; Herbologia com Sprout na estufa leste, junto com a turma de sextanistas da Lufa-Lufa, dessa aula só se lembrava que fora algo envolvendo uma Ararambóia e um homem que tivera seu traseiro danificado, ou algo do tipo. Depois, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com a profª Grubbly Plank, almoço, DCAT (onde Harry adquirira seu passaporte para mais uma noite em detenção por uma conversa "amigável" que ele e Snape tiveram sobre qual era o melhor jeito de o professor voar sobre seus caldeirões depois de um insulto contra Hermione), duas aulas com Slughorn em poções, e feitiços com o professor Flitwick, depois jantar e por fim, a detenção no depósito dos caldeirões do castelo.

Nesse momento, Harry que estava momentos antes absorto em seus pensamentos, fora cruelmente trazido a realidade por um barulho vindo da passagem da mulher gorda, indicando que alguém dissera a senha e estava prestes a irromper para o salão comunal. Harry sabia que não havia perigo, já que se a pessoa havia dito a senha, logo estava autorizada a passar, mas mesmo assim passou a mão em um dos bolsos das vestes e empunhou a varinha em sobressalto.

Nesse momento uma voz familiar inundou seus ouvidos fazendo com que ele afrouxasse o braço em que a varinha estava, fazendo com que ele tirasse a varinha de sua direção, era Hermione. No momento seguinte a moça saíra das sombras da passagem pobremente iluminada pela luz da lareira.

— Você não atiraria em uma monitora, não é? — perguntou a garota sorrindo para o amigo.

— Desculpe, não sabia que era você... — disse Harry guardando a varinha de volta no bolso das vestes. — pensei que você já estaria dormindo há essas horas...

— Ronda noturna... — fez ela em resposta, Harry acenou com a cabeça, demonstrando que havia entendido. 

— O Rony não ajuda, não é? — indagou Harry.

— Você sabe como ele é.

— Hum... — fez Harry. — A única frase onde as expressões 'Rony e cumprir as regras' estão juntas é na frase 'Rony jamais cumpre as regras'.

Esse último comentário do rapaz fez Hermione rir. O cansaço que vinha sentindo durante todo dia passara quase que instantaneamente. Era incrível como ela não via o tempo passar quando estava com Harry. Depois disso, o garoto, virou-se para fitar a lareira e permaneceu calado, até que Hermione quebrou o silêncio, ainda estando de pé no mesmo lugar onde ficara quando entrou.

— E você? — perguntou Hermione.

— O quê? — Harry disse em reposta.

— O que você faz acordado há uma hora dessas? — repetiu a moça sua pergunta de maneira furtiva.

— Acabei de chegar da detenção. — respondeu Harry, sabia que já estivera ali por muito mais que apenas duas horas, mas, de fato, o tempo não parecia ter passado.

— Harry, todas as detenções já acabaram há muito tempo! — retorquiu Hermione rindo.

— Sério? — fez Harry sem jeito.

— Admita que você estava me esperando! — exclamou Hermione furtivamente.  
— O que faz você pensar dessa maneira? — perguntou Harry erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para a moça que agora se punha à sua frente, de pé.   
—Bem, suponho que você finalmente tenha a posto a mão na consciência e tenha pensado: "poxa, ela sempre espera por mim pacientemente, acho que desta vez vou esperá-la também..." ou algo assim. — disse a moça.

— Hermione, você tem a mente tão fértil que às vezes eu chego a me espantar... — comento Harry.

— Seu grosso! — exclamou ela em resposta ao comentário do rapaz, antes de se jogar em cima do mesmo. — Dá um espaço aí. — ela completou.

Harry então se ajeitou no sofá de modo que Hermione pode sentar-se ao seu lado, mas não antes de ela se livrar de sua capa da escola, a mesma indo parar sobre a mesinha mais próxima, ele logo passou o braço sobre seu ombro e a moça aninhou-se junto a ele. Estava tudo tão calmo, o calorzinho da lareira garantia uma paz e tranqüilidade indescritíveis, ao contrario que em outros pontos do castelo. A chuva ressoava lá fora, e eles sentiam-se protegidos, um tão próximo ao outro.

— Eu sinto muito... — Harry murmurou junto a cabeça de Hermione que estava apoiada em seu ombro.

— Pelo quê, Harry? — Hermione respondeu.

— Por ter comprado briga com Snape hoje cedo... — disse ele. — Sei que você não gosta...

— Tudo bem... — murmurou Hermione. — Só não faça de novo... Não me sinto bem em saber que você está de detenção por minha causa.

— Detesto Snape! — exclamou Harry.

— Detesto a maneira como ele trata você... — adicionou Hermione, olhando-o aninhada em seus braços. Harry sorrio.

— Adoro seu jeito de pensar... — ele disse. Hermione lhe mostrou a língua.

— Eu podia dormir aqui mesmo... — disse a moça brincando com o cordão do rapaz que jazia para fora de seu suéter.

— E porquê não dorme? — fez Harry.

— Você é louco? — Perguntou a moça de olhos arregalados para o rapaz. — Não podemos dormir aqui, no meio do salão comunal!  
— Por quê não?

— O que você acha que os outros pensarão? — disse ela erguendo-se um pouco.

— Que nós estávamos com muito sono? — tentou ele.

Hermione cerrou os olhos para o rapaz. Harry se fez de desentendido e logo depois sorriu maroto. A garota sorriu também.

— Sabe o que eu tava pensando? — perguntou Harry se ajeitando, Hermione se adequou à maneira que ele estava deitado de modo que ela ficasse de bruços sobre ele, olhando em seus olhos.

— O quê? — indagou Hermione. 

— Você fica linda à luz dessa lareira. — começou Harry. — Quero dizer, sempre reparei nisso, mas nunca pude dizer eu acho.

— Bem... Obrigada... — a moça ruborizou.

Harry permaneceu sério, olhava no fundo dos olhos da moça, esta parecia muito envergonhada. Hermione sentia seu coração a mil, aqueles olhos verdes, outrora tão amigos, agora jaziam tão envolventes e seus lábios finos nunca lhe pareceram tão convidativos. E no momento seguinte, aconteceu algo que nem Hermione e nem Harry jamais seriam capazes de prever.

Hermione, de repente esticou-se para mais perto de Harry, sentindo seu cheiro e nos instantes que se seguiram ela prendeu seus lábios nos de Harry em um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo desesperado, a impressão que o rapaz teve era de que ela esperava por isso há um bom tempo, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que seu coração agora enchia-se de felicidade, indicando que ele mesmo também implorava por isso há muito tempo, só que ele não sabia, nenhum dos dois sabia.

O beijo cessou tão rápido quanto começou. Harry fitava Hermione sério e ela ruborizou como nunca, se é que era possível. E quando ela se preparava para desculpar-se Harry a abraçou o mais próximo de seu corpo que pode naquele momento e devolveu o beijo mais carinhoso e caloroso que conseguiu, e os dois ficaram ali se beijando durante alguns minutos, e sabiam que teriam de conversar a esse respeito, mas ainda não era hora para isso. Era apenas hora de se deixar levar e curtir o momento.

Dormiram ali, juntos no estofado do salão comunal da Grifinória, abraçados, sentindo que nenhum frio ou chuva os fariam se separar, confortáveis e com belos sonhos, e Harry tivera certeza de que era aquilo que ele queria dali em diante, os dois tiveram.   
------------------------------------------------------------ 

**N/A:** Dobby os acordou no meio da madrugada... Estraga prazeres!  
**N/A:** Enfim... Gente, obrigado por terem lido, e quem não leu. obrigado também... Até a próxima, se Deus quiser.


End file.
